


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Conspiracy, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Jonghyun and Samuel are adopted brothers, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Modern Royalty, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**7:40 AM**

A call of,"Jonghyun-hyung!"and a sudden weight on his bed is what woke him up.He looked up to see his dongsaeng,Samuel sitting near the edge of his bed.

Jonghyun rubbed his eyes."Morning Samuel."He said with a yawn.Samuel pouted at him."Hyung do what today is?!"He exclaimed too loud for Jonghyun,who was still trying to wake up.


End file.
